<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Dance by boys_in (kaleidosphere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224561">Just One Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in'>boys_in (kaleidosphere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysinette Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning the library has never been so fun before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Lysithea von Ordelia, Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lysinette Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 3 of <a href="https://twitter.com/lysinetteweek/status/1217928065944367106">Lysinette Week,</a> the prompt I chose was "dancing!" As always, I appreciate your reads and feedback. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Library chores are usually the same thing: sort the books, clean the piles, and make the place look presentable for the next day's use. Annette likes having things to do, so she never minds having to work in the library.</p><p>Lysithea, however, has little time to waste, and she makes it clear that every moment spent sweeping dust and organizing shelves is a moment gone to waste. Why should she have to clean up after someone else, anyway? It's senseless, and besides, Linhardt is the one constantly leaving books out and about! He should be a permanent library cleaner, and the Church knows it.</p><p>"It's okay," Annette says in an attempt to assuage Lysithea's anger. "On the bright side, no one will bother us while we're working!"</p><p>She softens a bit at that realization, and sighs while putting in another volume on fishing onto its proper shelf. "I guess you have a point. Nothing is worse than when I'm in here, studying peacefully, and Claude of all people waltzes in like he owns the place."</p><p>Annette snickers while reorganizing the shelf of cookbooks. "Is that so? I kind of like Claude, from all the things I've heard about him. He sounds like a lot of fun!"</p><p>"He's a lot of <em>trouble," </em>Lysithea huffs. "And he's a nuisance. But even so, he's smart enough to leave me alone in the middle of chores." <em>I hope.</em></p><p>"Hmm." Annette hums as she moves from shelf to shelf. "You know, a song always makes things better."</p><p>"A song?" Lysithea pauses, and turns to face Annette fully. "While cleaning?"</p><p>"Yeah, the library song! Here, it goes like this." Annette picks up a duster and begins clearing the tops of the shelves she can reach, voice lilting into a playful tune:</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how I just love to clean. Clean the library room! Just takes a flash of light and then it all goes boom!</em>
</p><p>On "<em>boom," </em>Annette twirls around and spreads her arms wide. It would be so cute if it weren't for the fact that she held the duster in her hands, and the dust went flying as she moved.</p><p>Lysithea is assaulted by a particularly big piece of gray fluff, shrieking in an attempt to fling it off. Annette's eyes go wide as she stumbles to help her along. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot about the duster, and—"</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," Lysithea says as she rights herself. Her eyes sting like some dust got into them, but she blinks the pain away. "I just got surprised, is all—um, you won't...you won't be telling anyone about this, will you?"</p><p>"About what?" Annette's smile is innocent, but her eyes twinkle as she says, "About how Lysithea, greatest mage in the Golden Deer, was bested by some <em>dust?"</em></p><p>"I-I said not to tell anyone!" Lysithea crosses her arms, face gone pinker than her eyes. "What will it take to keep you quiet? Cake? Help with homework? Magic training? What?"</p><p>Annette wonders if this is how Felix felt when he caught her singing to the flowers in the greenhouse that one time. If so, she can start to sympathize with his rather <em>villainous </em>behavior. "Oh, come on, I wouldn't be <em>nearly </em>so cruel."</p><p>Relief washes over her. "Oh, thank goodness. In that case, I—"</p><p>"Dance with me!"</p><p>Lysithea forgets about the books in her hands and drops them. She hurriedly picks them up, muttering, "Dancing? Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"I'm sure!" Annette cheers. "Dancing and singing help the cleaning along! Just give me this one little dance, and no one else has to know about the dust incident."</p><p>"An incident <em>you </em>caused," Lysithea reminds. "But fine. How shall we do this?"</p><p>Annette sets aside the duster, and offers her hand to Lysithea. She takes it, hesitantly, and yelps as Annette drags her along, giggling, until the two of them are standing on top of one of the tables. "Just follow my lead! I'll even sing for us!"</p><p>"O-O<em>kay.</em>"</p><p>Annette twirls Lysithea three times, and continues the library song where she last left off:</p><p>
  <em>A flash and then a big boom, suddenly the deed is done! My! What a great job I did! Who says cleaning isn't fun?</em>
</p><p>In the time it takes for her to finish singing the last part of the library song, Lysithea has twirled six times, been dipped twice, and matched Annette's footwork step by step—reminded of the ditties and folk songs that the commoners of Ordelia territory often participate in. Only, there is no campfire or fiddle playing madly in the background, those things replaced by a girl with bright orange hair singing at the top of her lungs, and swaying her body as if weightless.</p><p>Her cheeks are on fire by the time the song is over. Annette carefully lets go of Lysithea's hands, and steps down from the table with a swish. Lysithea follows suit, and tries not to think of the dirty shoe prints leftover on the laquer.</p><p>Once they're grounded, Annette dusts off her skirt, and grabs a cleaning rag to wipe down the table they were just dancing on. As she stretches her arms in wide arcs, Lysithea tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, and says, "...You are a surprisingly good dancer."</p><p>"Thanks!" Annette wipes her forehead with her wrist, and grins. "You are, too! And thanks to that, we've got a quick burst of energy, don't we?"</p><p>Lysithea huffs and sets out to tidy the chairs, eventually giving in to the good cheer. "We do. But now that song's going to get stuck in my head for the rest of my life. I'll be studying, and all I'll hear is '<em>Just takes a flash of light and then it all goes boom,' </em>instead of equations, or important facts."</p><p>Annette giggles. "Well, maybe I should teach you the studying song, instead!"</p><p>"Studying song?"</p><p>"Right! All the Houses have midterms in a few weeks, right? Let's study for those together!"</p><p>Lysithea is used to studying on her own, and while she hates cleaning the library, she admits that having a well-kept work environment is good for her. Normally, she holes away in a corner of the library by herself, or hauls stacks of books back to her room. She can still do the same routine, but this time she'll have <em>Annette </em>by her side, singing her songs and pointing out the flaws in her logic.</p><p>...Though, if Lysithea is truly pleased at the idea of spending more time with Annette, and getting even more opportunities to hear her voice, she doesn't show it. Her face is significantly less flushed, but nothing can stop the thunderous heartbeat in her chest, beating along to a familiar tune.</p><p>"Okay," Lysithea agrees. "Together."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>